


Birthday

by rraimie



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Jinnie won the battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

It has been the most hectic day of the year so far and Junjin wasn’t even sure he got everything he needed. His lover’s birthday was always worrisome for him… What if he forgets something and ruins the whole evening?

The clock strikes 7 pm. Andy will be home in about an hour.

“Okay, I think I have everything. Food, beverages, cake and a…crap” smacking his own head, Junjin sighed and closed his eyes in sign of frustration.

“How could I forget to buy Andy a gift?!” He couldn’t believe it. Out of the five years Junjin has planned the maknae’s birthday, this is the first time he fucks up. And the boys were about to arrive… great, his four hyungs are going to mock him for life.

“Quick, Choongjae, think” he said while rubbing his temples. He really needed a solution. If all his hyungs give Andy a present and the fact that he, being the boyfriend, doesn’t give him one.. could blow things out of proportion. Actually, the guys would exagerate the issue which would lead to him feeling uncomfortable and everyone laughing about it.

He decided to go to the nearby mall to buy something for his partner, as late as it was… He could find something remotely decent and tell Andy his ‘real’ present has not arrived yet, buying him some extra time to buy something better within the week.

That was his plan, until he opened the door and found a smiling Andy about to push the key in.

“Sunho, What are you doing here so early?” Andy took a step forward, making Junjin go back.

“Surpirsed, my love?” and with that rethorical question the maknae made his move, cornering a clueless Junjin, who apparently was unable to catch up.

“Andy, I— only a thigh squeeze was needed to shut Junjin up.

"I’m here to get my present” as Andy’s mischievous smile came closer to Junjin’s face, he smiled; relieved.

_“Sorry, hyungs, but I think my present won this year”_


End file.
